1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in storm doors; more particularly, this invention relates to improvements in the structure and construction of storm doors.
2. Background of the Invention
To the present, aluminum has been a very basic material used in manufacturing doors especially storm doors which generally include a combination of aluminum framed screen and storm windows. The advantages of using aluminum have been that aluminum does not rust, and is relatively lightweight and maintenance free. However, aluminum if exposed to inclement weather conditions will become oxidized and therefore unsightly in appearance. Further, aluminum has become very expensive in recent years thus making quality doors fabricated from aluminum extremely expensive and less desired by the consumer. Also, even quality storm doors made of aluminum material generally tend to be significantly less durable than storm doors made of stronger materials.
There has existed a problem in the prior art of providing a storm door formed of material which is relatively inexpensive, yet which provides greater strength and durability than storm doors made of aluminum. Prior art attempts to manufacture a strong and durable storm door, which also can include recessed windows therein, have met with limited success.
For example, U. S. Pat. No. 2,336,999 to Peelle describes a storm door of tubular metal frame construction, the frame being formed from a sheet of metal, such as steel, which is bent into a tubular shape with flanges being formed of the interior edges of the sheet. The flanges are sealed together such as by welding, and the tubular members are formed into a frame for the storm door. With the flanges directed inward toward the opening formed by the frame, a window or kick panel can be inserted into and abutted against the flanges in the opening. The flanges becoming alignment members for the window to abut against to insure its correct placement in the opening.
This type of tubular member is generally referred to as a "roll form," and is very expensive to manufacture due to the tooling and dye costs associated with forming the tubular member from a flat piece of material. Further, since the framing member is of a unique shape, it is not a common stock item for steel suppliers and must be special ordered which also increases cost.
Similarly, U. S. Pat. No. 1,094,025 discloses a storm door with a recessed window in which the frame members thereof are formed of strips of sheet metal which are bent to a rectangular cross section. The strips are bent to form flanges which hold the glass panel or kick panel in the frame.
U. S. Pat. No. 3,024,837 to McPhail discloses a storm door having frame members formed of extruded aluminum which include reinforcement elements therein which support and secure the frame in its desired shape. The frame member includes a flange which extends into an interior open area of the frame, and which again functions to hold a panel of glass or the like in the framed-in opening.
In each of the above-referenced prior art storm doors, the framing members used to form the door must be roll formed or extruded into a unique shape required for the storm door construction. Further, because of the nature of the construction method used in forming the framing members, the framing members do not form a door of high rigidity, strength, and durability.